


You're Worth It: Sanji x Reader

by mylittlebudgie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebudgie/pseuds/mylittlebudgie
Summary: Sanji catches the reader crying in the rain and attempts to comfort her.





	You're Worth It: Sanji x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one night when I was feeling particularly sad, and I think it turned out decent enough... It's short but sweet, so enjoy!

Another rainy night, you thought, letting out a deep sigh. You weren’t sure what time it was, but your roommates Nami and Robin were fast asleep. Yet, you were tossing and turning, mind unable to shut off so you could get any sort of peaceful sleep.

Even since temporarily joining the Straw Hat Pirates, you felt alone. Unworthy. You’d struggled with your self-worth for over half your life now, and you’d begged the pirates to take you along with them “even just for a short while” because you needed a chance at a fresh start. You’d offered to do some of the boring chore work, and Luffy, the captain, quickly accepted. After all, you didn’t look like you posed any sort of threat and Luffy is a friendly guy who frequently makes decisions without thinking through them.

But now, months after traveling with the crew, things hadn’t changed the way you’d hoped they would. It wasn’t like you didn’t like the crew, in fact, you got along quite well with them. You just found some difficulty doing the most basic of chores for some reason, which only embarrassed you and made you feel even worse about yourself. You felt it was only a matter of time before Luffy realized that you were only a hindrance to the rest of the crew and then marooned you on an island somewhere. It was what you deserved after all.

Letting out another sigh, you snuck out of bed. You were getting way too emotional to keep quiet for much longer, so you thought it best to go outside. That way, you could cry all you needed to without worrying about waking anyone else up.

You walked over to the edge of the Thousand Sunny and peered out along the moonlit horizon. As the rain fell, so did your tears. You really tried to fight it off, but the feeling of hopelessness was too overwhelming. You leaned over the edge and sobbed, tightly clenching the rail with both of your hands. You _hated_ crying like this, it made you feel like a child. But you _weren’t_ a child, you were twenty-five years old.

You didn’t feel twenty-five, but the math added up–and math doesn’t lie. You were too old to be acting like this, too old to constantly worry about everything and mentally struggle with menial tasks. You had to practically drag yourself out of bed in the first place, if Nami didn’t beat you to the punch.

The rain was too loud, and you didn’t hear the approaching footsteps. Suddenly, a coat was placed around you, seemingly out of nowhere.

You turned your head to the side. It was Sanji, the residential flirt. Unfortunately, he was also the guy you had a crush on and the last person you wanted to catch you in this humiliating moment.

“You’re going to catch a cold if you stay out here like this. Come on, let’s go inside,” Sanji said.

“N-no,” you replied. “Really, I’m okay. I just needed a bit of air, you know.”

Sanji paused a few seconds to observe you before speaking again. “No, you’re not okay. I could hear you crying from up in the crow’s nest.” He wrapped an arm around you in an attempt to lead you away from the side of the ship.

You opened your mouth to protest again, but you knew there was no point. There was no way Sanji would let a woman stay outside in the rain. “Fine,” you mumbled quietly, letting him walk you to the the crow’s nest’s ladder, his arm still wrapped around you.

Once inside the crow’s nest, Sanji sat down beside you on the bench. “Now… please, won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” he pleaded, giving you a concerned look. It blew your mind how someone so flirty could be so serious during such a time like this.

You hesitated, but you couldn’t resist the caring look on his face, and in the end, you poured out your heart to him, revealing your sad thoughts and worries.

After carefully listening to you speak, he murmured your name. Then, he picked up your hand, held it in between his own, and firmly looked you right in the eyes before speaking up. “I am going to take care of you. Any time you feel sad or scared, come to me. I don’t care what time it is, or what I’m doing. I’m here for you.” He paused, carefully considering his next words. “I know it may be hard, but remember that you are never alone. Just because you’re struggling now, doesn’t mean that you always will. Remember that. Maybe you don’t see what everyone else sees in you, but you’re a wonderful, beautiful woman. And you are worth it.”

He lifted your hand to his face, giving the back a gentle kiss, making you blush.

You became a bit more calm after hearing Sanji’s confident voice tell you such sweet words. “Thank you, Sanji… that’s probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,” you said.

“Well, it’s all true,” he said, giving you a kind smile and carefully wiping away your tears with a finger. “I’m on watch duty tonight. And if you don’t mind waiting here for just a few minutes, I’ll be right back. Now, try to cheer up, okay?”

You blinked, caught off guard by Sanji’s words. You nodded and Sanji went down the ladder, leaving you slightly confused and tired.

When Sanji returned, he had a blanket, a pillow, and a mug of some sort. (And he smelled of smoke, apparently he’d snuck in a cigarette in between getting the other things. Not that you minded–at this point you just associated the smell with him.) You wondered how the hell he managed to bring all that up with him, but you were too sleepy to question it.

“Surprise,” he said, sitting down beside you once again, placing the things he brought down at his other side. “I hope this will help cheer you up.” He snuggled in close and placed the blanket over the both of you, then handed you a mug of hot cocoa.

“I made the hot cocoa with lots of love~ I hope you enjoy it!” Sanji proudly exclaimed, then snuck a kiss on the top of your head. You didn’t mind.

You smiled just slightly and looked up at him before snuggling against his chest. “Thank you,” you said, then took a small sip. “Mmm! It is delicious!” You couldn’t help but to crack a huge smile.

“Awww… now that’s the smile I hoped I’d see!” Sanji grinned and wrapped his arm around you.

You talked with Sanji while you drank your cocoa, and before you even realized it, you drifted off to sleep in his arms, still leaning against his chest.

As you faded out of consciousness, you thought you heard a whisper of “good night, my angel” and you knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
